rejected (a yandere simulator fanfic
by yanderesimulator350
Summary: ayano is an avarege girl that is being rejected by her senpai .. will they meet in the future or not?.. will she be on a accident on a car crash ? read to find out


**ayano aishi P.O.V march 20** 2017

today is saturday and nothing special is happening ... _' why is he doing this to_ _me , why did he want to make me suffer like hell , doesnt he know that i only felt new emotion because of him , he seems not to understand me, i am useless, i am useless'_ i said in my mind while looking like shit because of him

and then i go to the bathroom and take a bath while murmuring

'im useless ' i murmured as many as i could and it lowered my sanity , being useless makes you feel like a trash that is being step on ..

 _1 day passed_

ohh its already monday , should i go to school or not , i look like shit that is poured with mayonase , because of my look

and i wore my usual uniform and

wore a few foundation so i wont look like shit and i drink a potion .. so i can forget about taro.. and i start twitching

and when i woke up ... i felt weirdness in my brain and i go outside

and i rode my bike and go to school

i act normal as possible so they wont suspect me, that i am heartbroken,ans also i wont look like so gloomy

and i put my bike on the bike area and use locks so it wont be stealed ..

and osano saw me he is osana lil bro that has the same age as mine ...

" o-ohayou aishi chan , what is with that gloomy face , i-its not like i am woried about you or anything , **BAKA!** " he said and his face became red

" are you sick osano kun . your face is red , " i said as i check his neck if it was hot , but it isnt , maybe i just need to search it on the internet

and i suddenly put a gloomy expression , as i remember the yesterday events , as i cried

" dijoubu desu ka aishi chan " he said as he woriedly talk to me smoothly

" _my senpai rejected me_ " i said as he gasp , and i cried to osano chests

" he doesnt deserves you, a cute girl like , musnt be rejected , " he said as he hug me

and the bell rang and we both go to our classroom , well were both classmates, i have no problem with that 'such a caring bestfriend' i thought

" as you all are going to be a 3rd yr high , you all will have a free time till next week and you will gt your card next next week " sensei mido said ... as he took glance at me ... i dunno why ..

and he just teach some thing how to seduce a girl and a boy .. and i just stare at him blankly and i saw him took glances at me, like who cares to a teacher who is a pervert

and the bell rang

" ayano chan , lets eat at the rooftop ," osano said ..

" but i have forgotten my bento osano kun " i said as i pout . i pout but now its real , i can feel emotion but only few

" BAKA just go up there , " he said and he walk away and i followed him .. but i stop on my tracks when mido sensei called me

" aishi come here , " he said as i go in he walk infront of me and talk to me casually but with a sarcastic voice ..

" dont slack off while i lesson if you want good grdes got me, you will get a punishment by being naughty .." he said and i walk away ...hmm what a weird sensei

sensei has been acting weird ...

and osano to .

" ive been waiting for you , for like 10 minutes sharp , " he said as his face become red

" gome gome , osano kun"

" beacause you forgot your bento , i will g-give you one " he said as his face turns red ,

" is it for me , osano chan , thanks ," i said as i smile

he gasp and blush harder ...

" no! i just cook a lot of food and i also dont w-want to waste it , so i give it to you , it doesn't m-mean i li-like you or anything , BAKA" ..

" HAI HAI "

and we eat our bento as i chewed the choptick .. well it taste delicues so why not?

and after i ate , i give him my bento .. and i stare at him and glance away and hid and i look at him in hidous way amd he is looking left amd right and then he is licking my chopstick

' _WHAT THE, does that mean its an indirrect kiss , '_ i think as i blush and i pretend to go to the door and i call out to him

and i wave a goodbye to osano and tell him i will go to the toilet ..

and i bump to our schoolcouncil body president (megamo saikou)

" s-sorry megamo kun , " i said

" no need to be formal . ayano san ," he said as he kiss me on the cheek and he blush

" y-youre lucky ayano because youre the only girl kiss on the cheeks " he said and we both blush

" megamo why did you kiss me on my cheek "

" n-nothing special , _my love_ " i dont hear his last word and he then hold my hand and suddenly let go of my hand

" ayano chan , i have sometging to give you" saki miyu said waving at me like its so urgent

" megami kun~ byee , see you later" i said as i smile nicely at him and walk away ,

" ohayou saki chan" i said as i wave back ..

" saki chan , what're you going to show me "

" oh! the guy you liked , i am going to show you him," saki said .. hmm i dont like anyone

tch as if

" huh what do you mean? " i said in a confuse look

" the guy you like , the taro yamada guy "

" tch as if .. fiiineee , lets gooo" i said lazily

 ** _to be continued_**

 **i am running outbof battery so cya**


End file.
